Jealous
by Wicked R
Summary: I know the idea's not new, but here goes. This is a oneshot about Elizabeth's feelings when seeing Jack with another.


Title: Unimagined

Author: WickedRum

Disclaimer: I have no right to use these characters, Disney does. This is mainly for my own enjoyment.

Summary: just a drabblelike one shot, Elizabeth sees Jack with another girl and she's jealous.

Set: post AWE.

Genre: romance.

Rating: PG.

Pairing: Sparrabeth.

Elizabeth was jealous. Very jealous. This is not how she'd imagined it, this is not why she kept sailing back to Tortuga so one day she'd be there the same time as him. At first she told herself she just wanted to meet Jack to know he was all right, but when the dreams started she realized she was much infatuated with him. Why was she not dreaming about Will instead? However, she couldn't command her dreams, she missed him so much that sometimes it was hard to deal with anything else. Maybe if they had closure, maybe if she could thank him in all the proper ways? The endless months on sea however convinced her that there could only be one explanation, that she must've been in love with him.

She had spotted the Pearl already on the entrance to the Bay and urged her crew on with an all hands on deck, earning curious looks from them. She had practically ran through town and burst into Jack's favorite tavern, just to slump into the first chair she could find in a hidden corner and order rum. She didn't like the drink all that much, especially not since the taste painfully reminded her of wanting Jack, but at the moment, it was exactly perfect to drain her sorrows in a certain self hurting way. And in the same way, she had to inflict on herself what felt like an out and out physical pain in her chest, stay there stunned and sot and watch the romance unfold in front of her eyes. Those two were together and she was alone.

Jack looked cozy with the girl, very cozy indeed. They behaved as if they would've known each other for a long time, leaning close and joking about. At some level she could explain it to herself why Jack'd like this woman. She was lively, she was beautiful, but didn't look as if she could've been tossed around by anyone. Jack's type in every way, if not for the age difference. That particularly annoyed her. Jack once told her he wasn't all that comfortable with a young woman like herself because of the large age gap and yet here he was whispering loving words into the ears of somebody who looked even younger than her. Her mind whirled. What the hell was she going to do now? She wrestled with herself for the time she downed another couple of glasses that strengthened her views on the option of not going down without a fight. She could at least mess up things for Jack so he'll have to explain herself to the woman.

"Jack Shparrlow," she slurred as she leaned on their table, sounding and acting remarkably like Jack would've. "Allwayhs the same, eih?" She gave a hick up. "Enjoyin back in the livin? I'm great, you?" She waved drunkenly, hoping her voice didn't uncover how jealous she was feeling.

"Lizzie!" Jack leaned back and away from the girl to take a better look at her to make sure it was her, "ye drunk?? Well, what a sight! I don't think I've ever seen ye truly besotted and no jest foolin me so ye can burn me rum!" He pulled her down to the table, "sit before ye fall, luv!" He turned back to the other woman, "ye know how things don't e'er look the way they are, what's shiny and what's not, ye will not believe this is the Elizabeth Turner I was jest talking about." He sneered.

"Don't tell me you were talking about me right now," she spat angrily, her eyes freezing over momentarily, but then she willed herself to recover.

What was she so angry about? Jack wondered, he couldn't have done anything new to hurt her. "Would the story of the big battle not be interesting fe me girl?"

"Your girl?" She was quick on the return before she could actually compose herself and averted her eyes away from her.

Jack watched her, scrutinizing. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was jealous. "Something ye wanted to talk to me about, or did we jest really bump into each other? Which, I may say, not like ye Lizzie." He gave her a questioning look.

"Came to sell gems and cocoa."

He gave her what could've been considered as a roughshod smirk. He must've known she didn't come here to sell that. "Porto Bello no better fe that?"

She shrugged, her jaw quivering. Her crew did object too, but she had to chance seeing Jack here.

But Jack didn't miss the tears threatening to fall. Was she missing Will that much? Being the captain of a pirate ship so hard for her? He maybe needed to give her a heartening talk. He leaned close to his girl, trying to ask for her permission, explaining to her it was going to be a conversation in private.

Elizabeth only watched for a minute. It wasn't the drink making her all flushed and hot, she could've slapped herself into the face for behaving like this. She didn't even understand all the emotions whirling inside herself, but unable to watch them anymore, she jumped up and as much as her drunken state allowed, rushed out the place.

"What's wrong, Lizzie?" She found his hands turning her to him.

She shrugged him off, "don't mind me. It was ridiculous to think we had some sort of...connection, for the past. You just go back enjoy yourself," she tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Enjoy meself? Wit me girl?" He frowned, as if in total disgust, "wit me daughter? Is that how it looked?"

"With your daughter!?" Elizabeth put a hand on her forehead, sighing. That's why they looked so alike! She never though about Jack being that old he could have a daughter that age, but of course he could.

Jack watched her, curiously. She seemed immensely relieved and the whole time she seemed to be acting as if she was jealous. A wondrous sense excitement was making its way into his whole being through the confusion and the suffering he'd been feeling ever since he had met her and could never really have her. She did maybe love him after all? His question was immediately answered as Elizabeth reached out and hugged him tight, just like she had planned and dreamed of on board of her ship for so long.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered into his ear, her drunken state not allowing for anything else than to cry, relieved, "you made me a king and I can't do it all alone. You have to help me Jack!"

"A partnership ye offer then?" Jack pulled back, looking at her with innocent eyes, "what's in it fe me then?" He didn't say, but he was well ready for any compromise.

The End.


End file.
